Do you regret it?
by gleek-klainer290
Summary: if Kurt stayed at McKinley, would he and Blaine be together? what about Karofsky? would he live to regret it?
1. prologue

HI this is my first fan fiction so be nice!

Title: Do you regret it?

Rating: T for now might become M

Disclaimer: If I owned glee, I would change it to the Kurt and Blaine show and make Darren Criss be naked all the time. Also hot klaine sex. so does any of that happen? No? So I don't own anything except the plot

Summery: what if Kurt stayed at McKinley, would he live to regret it?

This is set from Furt onwards.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I stood there, shocked, Carole and dad had given me a way out, and I could go to Dalton and be safe. Be with Blaine.

_I regret running away_

Would I regret it too? How could I leave Mercedes, Rachel and Finn? Sectionals were next week. I couldn't leave them. Could I?

"I want to stay"

"Are you sure honey? Just say the word and you can go to Dalton." Carole patted my cheek looking concerned, I nearly changed my mind.

"I have to do this and besides, I couldn't be restricted to a uniform." Awkwardly laughing, it was a rubbish reason but I wasn't going to get run out my some Narnia dwelling Neanderthal.

"It's not about you having to do this-or about the uniform, it's about you being safe" Dad said sternly, luckily I got my stubbornness from him.

"I am fine!" Before they could argue I cut in "see you at home I'm going to be late for glee" not waiting for a reply I spun round and walked to the choir room.

What the hell did I just do? Not only have I just signed my death sentence, I just gave up the chance to spend every day with Blaine! Idiot!

Mr Shue said something about a solo for sectionals, at least there was a bright side to this.

As I sat down I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Wanna go for coffee? xxxx-B_

Four kisses, oh god, four! If I was on my own I would have been jumping up and down but that would have given it away.

_Love to same time same place? Xxx- K_

A reply came in under a minute.

_Look forward to it ;) xxxx- B_

Wow its hot in here I felt my face go red. Great I am acting like a pathetic teenage girl.

"Oi Hummel!" Santana was looking like her Christmas and birthday came at once "What's got your pants in a twist?"

Crap... everyone turned and looked at me... crap

"Nothing!" I said quickly stuffing my phone in my pocket. I wasn't quick enough; puck yanked it out my hands and looked at the screen, holding it up, so I couldn't reach it.

"Who's Blaine?" He sniggered, tossing my phone to Santana, who caught it easily smirking reading the text and throwing it back to me before I could get anywhere near her.

"Four kisses. Must be serious." She laughed Finn looked at me confused.

"Is that the Blaine who you were on the phone for hours last night?" My face definitely was red now, I want to kill him. All of them.

"Yay! Has Kurt got a dolphin to play with?" Brittany clapped her hands together jumping up and down in her seat.

"Blaine is a friend-just a friend" nodding to Santana and Puck, just one more thing to sort out "Dad doesn't need to know this or about Blaine, or someone will find out about your internet history and by someone I mean your mother" Finn went pale, at least he won't go telling my dad about my budding friendship- hopefully more- with Blaine.

The bell rang – literally saved by the bell, I ran out before any more questions could be asked. I got into my navigator and checked my hair in the mirror. It would have to

do I have no time to anything else to it.

* * *

><p>When I walked into the lima bean, Blaine was already sitting there with my coffee- he knew my coffee order? He smiled at me and my knees went weak.<p>

_Control yourself Kurt_

"Hey Kurt. how's your day been?"

Sighing heavily, took a long slip of coffee I told him everything about, Karofsky threatening to kill me, my father finding out, the school board being idiots and finally the offer I rejected.

"Wow." Blaine looked at me with awe. He slowly took my hand.

"You are so amazing. So brave. I could never do what you've done, I am so proud of you."

I only heard the last part all I could think was _OMG BLAINES HOLDING MY HAND AGAIN!_

"But." He continued "Are you sure it's safe? I don't want you to get hurt."

"I am fine" I'm tired of everyone asking that. I know Coach Sylvester calls me porcelain doesn't mean I am as fragile as it "And besides the glee jocks said they'll help, not to mention Coach will expel him if he comes anywhere near me. I will be fine. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that" Blaine laughed, subconsciously rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, for once, I didn't feel alone, I forgot about Karofsky all the problems I had.

Just relaxed with my Blaine.

* * *

><p>reviews are like crack to me :)<p>

This is just the start, it will get better promise


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you for all the story alerts, I woke up and bam! Had 20 emails so thank you by the way I'm from England so if i get any American lingo wrong please tell me and I'll correct it

Title: Do you regret it?

Rating: T for now might become M

Disclaimer: If I owned glee, I would change it to the Kurt and Blaine show and make Darren Criss be naked all the time. Also hot klaine sex. So does any of that happen? No? So I don't own anything except the plot

Summary: what if Kurt stayed at McKinley, would he live to regret it?

This is set from Furt onwards.

Enjoy!

And you get 10 points to Gryffindor if you get my AVMP quote

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Even though I was awake I kept my eyes closed. Something was different, this most defiantly was not my comfy bed, I moved softly against my pillow, hang on. It was moving.

Slowly I remembered last night

"_I'll hold you to that" Blaine laughed, subconsciously rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb, for once, I didn't feel alone, I forgot about Karofsky all the problems I had._

_Just relaxed with my Blaine._

_Not for long though. Katy Perry's teenage dream came blaring out of Blaine's phone he struggled to get it out of his pocket, releasing my hand in the process. I rolled my eyes playfully at the song that was attracting the other tables to turn and glare at us._

_At least they aren't glaring because we were gay._

"_Hello?" I turned away from the annoyed customers and focused on Blaine, his smile left and his hands clenched, I reached out and held one of his fists. He was there for me. I'm there for him._

"_When will you be back?" Blaine frowned at the answer. I wondered who it could be and what had they done to provoke such a response from Blaine._

"_Ok." He said shortly "have a nice ti-"he looked at the phone, whoever it was hung up on him. _

"_Love you too" he sneered into the phone, putting it back in his pocket. I'd never seen him like this, he was always so, dapper, if I wasn't so worried about him I so would have found this hot._

"_Are you ok?" I didn't know what else to say so I stuck to simple._

"_My parents have gone to Italy for a few weeks." He said shortly not looking at me._

"_When are they going?" He didn't include himself, so that means there going without him, what kind of parents were they?_

"_They left this morning. "He said simply, not taking his eyes off the coffee in front of him "They called from the airport in Italy, I'm surprised. They don't normally call when they leave."_

_I was shocked. Normally? How many times had this happened? How could they not see how wonderful and amazing their son is? _

"_Come on." I grabbed his hand, pulling out the door and into the chilly parking lot._

"_We are going to my house," Blaine looked up in surprise "we are going to order a very big pizza that will ruin my skin and make me fat, and we are going to watch a film of your choice. Screw them."_

_I finished my rant and waited for his answer, Blaine just stared at me, then something crossed his features, shock? Realisation? He lifted up his hand and stroked my cheek, my breath caught in my throat._

"_Has anyone told you how amazing you are?" He whispered leaning closer to me._

_If there is a God up there thank you!_

"_A couple of times" I breathed back. Blaine was so close, his beautiful hazel eyes locked on mine. Our noses were almost touching, our warm breath mingling together becoming one. His head tilted slightly and my eyes fluttered closed. _

"_FAGS!"_

_We both jerked away from each other in shock, and spun around to where the voice came from._

_A man in his late 30's was standing there. Probably used to be a footballer in high school by the build of him. His piercing green eyes filled with hatred, he had an 11 year old boy with him, his blond hair covering his eyes, he looked embarrassed, but not at us._

"_I DON'T WANT YOU TURNING MY SON INTO A DISGUSTING FAG." He screamed at us. Gesturing wildly at us. Something never changes and the world is still full of hatred._

"_Dad, don't" he son mumbled pushing his dad lightly in the other direction, as his dad walked away, still whispering madly under his breath. His son turned towards us nodded and mouthed "sorry" he had tears in his eyes, and followed his father._

_Blaine and i just stood there. I came out of shock first_

"_Poor kid." _

_Blaine nodded and ran his hand through his hair at least he tried to- his hand got stuck halfway through his gelled hair, i laughed weakly and helped him fix it._

_We went back to mine, not talking much the radio was off, and we didn't need it. It wasn't awkward. I glanced at him while he was driving, his tongue was sticking out slightly and had a frown on his face, he does that when he was concentrating, and he was so _cu_te. He must have sensed I was looking at him as he turned towards me slightly taking his eyes of the road for a second and grinned at me, before looking at the road._

_I hated that man i was so close to getting my first kiss- one that wasn't to please someone else or got took against my will, one i wanted-one i needed. _

_We ended up watching the sound of music, and sang along softly, it didn't matter what happened in the parking lot. We can sort that out tomorrow, Maria had just came back to the von trapp's when i felt Blaine's arm reach for me. he fell asleep and he pulled me against his chest i was fully aware we were in the couch in the living room and Dad and Carole not to mention Finn could be back and second but i didn't care i snuggled in the blaine's body and fell asleep._

* * *

><p>Fully awake now i looked at the clock half 7 in the morning. The TV was turned off and there was a blanket dropped over us. Blaine's arms were wrapped around me. I could get used to wake up like this. I turned my head moving carefully so I didn't wake Blaine. No need he was already awake, he didn't move his arms though.<p>

"Good morning."

"Morning to you too."

He tightened his arms around me. I'd never felt so safe. So secure and happy. I didn't even mind when, he stroked by hair.

"I want to tell you something." He whispered, his warm breath tickling my ear and his light morning stubble scratching, my cheek and ear. "No, I need to tell you this. I wanted to tell you yesterday but with my parents and the homophobic asshole, I never got the chance. "His voice became shaky "I like you." He coughed nervously "i really like you, i was so scared to tell you because you not just a friend your my best friend, I've known you for 2 weeks and i already couldn't imagine being without you," i turned round to look at him and he started rambling "i know you probably don't like me back. I mean, you look like you and i look like me and you can do so much better and Oh my god I'm sorry i don't know what I'm thinking and-"

He was so adorable i couldn't help it; i pressed my lips on his and pulled away slightly so our foreheads were leaning together. His brown eyes were wide with shock and his breath was coming out in rapid breaths.

"Shut up" I mumbled before pressing my lips firmly back on his. Blaine's hands went back from his back up to his hair and back down to his hair. I kept my hands tangled in Blaine's hair. Blaine tentively swiped his tongue across my bottom lip begging for entrance. Wow that hot and not thinking about it i complied and our tongue's fought for dominance. It wasn't gross as i thought it would be it was heavenly. I needed this more than air. We were growing more frantic and passionate. Blaine pushed me back- oh no you don't- I grabbed hold of Blaine's collar forcing him to follow me. We were spread out on the couch now Blaine hovering over me.

"Kurt? Are you and Blaine... ahhhh!" i shot up and Blaine rolled of the couch landing in a heap on the floor, we were both panting heavily. Blaine's hair (which still had gel in from the night before) was stuck up in all directions. His eyes were blown with lust and his lips were swollen and red. Underneath the horror that we had been caught in that position. I was immensely proud i made Blaine look like that and for a fleeting second wondered how bad i look like, until dad and Carole ran down the stairs wondering why Finn would yell like that but stopped suddenly taking in the way Finn was staring open mouthed at us and the state we were in. Carole looked elated mixed with teenage flailing whereas, dad, crap.

"What the devil is going on here?" Dad yelled face paling and glaring at Blaine. Right, time for traffic control.

"Nothing... Finn just...erm... fell down the... the stairs and... made Blaine jump and... fall of the floor... That's all" well done Hummel!

"Really?" Dad asked looking at Finn

"Internet browser history" I mouthed at Finn who nodded enthusiastically.

"Clumsy me." He grinned not that anyone believed it for a second.

"Sweetie, did you tell your parents that you stopped over; I don't want them to get worried." Carole tried to change the subject, noticing the look the dad gave me that clearly said: This is not over.

"No Mrs Hummel, they are in Italy for 3 weeks, they don't care what I do as long as I don't cause any trouble or bother them." Blaine said softly slowly standing up and brushing himself down, he didn't look at anyone and I knew why, he didn't want pity.

"How many times call me Carole, if your parents are away who's looking after you?" Oh no Carole's getting into mother hen mode. Good luck Blaine.

"I look after myself Mrs- Carole." He corrected himself he was sitting down next to me now, and before I could stop myself I wrapped my arms round him and placing my head on his shoulder.

Dad's expression softened glancing from Blaine to me and Carole who nodded softly.

"You can stay here if you want. On a air bed of course." He backtracked when both of us looked up. "It will only be until your folks get back, and by the sounds of it," he sounded bitter "it doesn't sound like you have much else other than being alone for weeks."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." Blaine began, but stopped at the look dad gave him.

"Please." I whispered into his neck. I could bare him being alone, and besides Blaine, my room, best day ever!

Blaine nodded slowly, still uncertain.

"Good. We can go and get you some stuff later." I cheered inside.

Now, it's time for the best 3 weeks of Blaine's life I'll make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Drama in the next one promise :)<p> 


End file.
